


An Elderly Couple Shares a Park Bench

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Old Age, Park Bench, Post-Series, Reference to a Real Song, guitar-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: "... Can you imagine us years from today, sharing a park bench quietly?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the team of writers and MGM Television.
> 
> Old Friends belongs to its creators, Paul Simon and Arthur "Art" Garfunkel, and Columbia Records.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and for a better visualization, would you plase like to listen to this? https://youtu.be/BPTOY8FrvNw

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought you've seen their faces somewhere, it's because I totally headcanon Albert Stroller and Dr. Mallard as their aliases (disguises/undercovers).
> 
> Any comments are heartwarmily welcome!


End file.
